Hope
by recklesscuriosity
Summary: Konoha always had a knack for the trouble makers. The Rookie Nine being a prime example. ShikamaruxOC


_A/N: Hey guys! :) This is my newest creation. I've been working on it for sometime now and have decided to finally put it up. I'll be sure to put up chapters consistently. I won't abandon it. This is a side story that's to be intertwined with my other story Simplicity. Except there are different OCs in this one. In Simplicity there are two main characters and focuses more on the Akatsuki. Here the story will focus more on Konoha's p.o.v with a few more OCs. I know many of you don't like OCs but I'll try to make it comical and bearable. It is fanfiction so anything can happen. haha. The story picks up around the Hidan and Kakuzu arc. _

_Both my stories are one in the same, with different plot lines that'll come together. As the stories progress maybe you guys will understand it. heh._

_Soo yeahh._

_Happy reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OCs :) _

Hope is putting faith to work when doubting would be easier.

~Author Unknown

Hope.

Every shinobi at one point in his or her life has had to experience the feeling of hope. To hope while on a mission they don't die, or to hope that their comrades and closest friends also don't suffer. It's always antagonizing for when a friend goes out on a mission and your their wondering if they're going to come home in one piece, or if they're going to come home at all. This is why hope is treasured, and with hope you believe that just maybe everything will turn out right in the end.

-X-

"Excited about returning?" Aoi had asked Hiromi as they neared Konoha.

The two of them were strolling along the dirt rode, which lead to their home village. Aoi's hai-aite gleamed when she turned to the blonde.

Hiromi gave her a side glance and pursed her lips slightly.

"Maybe," she replied, then shrugged. "We've only been gone for three weeks."

_Three long months.. I wondered if anything interesting has happened._

"Oh come on, you always like going home Hiromi," Aoi scoffed, she then stretched her arms and folded them behind her head.

Hiromi rolled her eyes but said nothing in return. It was true that she did like returning home, knowing that another mission was successfully completed. But there was still that nagging feeling that once they got home, they'd be assigned another mission. Since their Hokage was a slave-driver.

_Tch, damn woman._

A spike of familiar chakra broke Hiromi out of her reverie. Aoi seemed to pay no mind as Hiromi stopped and waited. Seconds later another figure landed next to the two girls soundlessly. He nodded in their direction.

"Ryuu, I trust everything went well," Hiromi eyed him skeptically.

By this time Aoi had stopped walking and was now observing the conversation.

"Yes, perfectly fine," the red head nodded.

Hiromi took this as a suitable answer addressed her teammates.

"Let's hurry and head to Konoha. I'm hungry," Hiromi grinned and took off into the trees.

Aoi and Ryuu exchanged glances but followed after the blonde.

"Oi Hiromi-baka wait for me!" Aoi shouted jumping after her friend.

Tsunade was currently taking care of some paperwork, or more like drowning herself in sake, when she felt three familiar chakra signatures outside her windows.

"Come in," she called loud enough for them to hear her.

Three shinobi body flickered into view in front of her.

"Welcome back you three. The Kusogakure mission was a success I believe," Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I suspect you guys got back with no hassle."

"Yes it was," Hiromi nodded. "Well we almost didn't, this girl here almost made us get lost." Hiromi pointed out while motioning to Aoi.

Aoi bristled and rounded on her friend with a scowl etched on her facial features.

"Oh hell no! Don't go blaming this on me bitch! Your the one that insisted we cut through Wind Country. Not me, leave me the eff out of your mistake," Aoi snapped back and glared at the blonde.

"But it was your fault baka!" Hiromi shot at her.

"Enough, enough. The good thing is that all of you have arrived safely," Tsunade gave them a pointed look, that was supposedly comforting.

She likely doubted it was anything but comforting, maybe more of a scowl that she was being depraved of sake.

Hiromi smirked slightly.

"Yeah yeah, shishou. Are you going to assign us another mission?" Aoi asked in a kinder tone–if that was possible.

"No for now you guys can take a break from long term missions," the Godaime said with a shake of her head.

"Very well, I was getting tired of traveling," Hiromi shrugged, and deflated her posture.

"Well they do say there is no place like home," Aoi grinned.

She bumped her hip with Hiromi, which nearly sent the girl stumbling over. Hiromi's balance saved her from utter humiliation. In return Hiromi punched Aoi's arm and muttered obscenities at her best friend.

Tsunade sighed tiredly, running a hand down her face, and turned to Ryuu who was reading a book which appeared out of thin air. This happened fairly often with the Arakida. Him having to deal with the overly exuberant teammates of his. Ever since their Genin years. He learned to deal, a few years too late, but he didn't mind as much anymore.

"It's good to know that your keeping these two in check," Tsunade nodded at the reading jounin.

"Yes, it's a difficult task indeed," he drawled, his eyes flickered from behind his book.

With that statement he said nothing else and went back to reading.

"Very well, you three may go. I'll call if anything," Tsunade nodded at the three of them.

"Hai!" Hiromi and Aoi saluted and vanished into thin air.

Ryuu sighed, he snapped his book shut and also disappeared. Tsunade silently wondered if

* * *

><p>"Shika-kun!" Came a loud shout of the Shadow-nin's nickname.<p>

The shadow-nin in question turned around towards the person who had called him. Unfortunately it was a person who he wasn't expecting to see at least for a month more. _  
><em>

"Hiromi," Shikamaru greeted with a surprised look, Choji, who was also with Shikamaru stopped and turned around just in time to see Hiromi running over to them. "You're back early."

She grinned reaching them.

"Of course I am! My team works proficiently and we get the job done easily. In and out in only three months. Isn't much but we did it," she smiled placing a hand on her hip. She threw up her thumb and stuck her tongue out. It made them cringe, her reminding them of the one and only Gai. "Team Shinichi prevails once again."

Shikamaru sweat dropped and sighed at the enthusiastic girl.

"Hiromi, drop the act, let's go grab lunch. That's what Choji and I were doing until you came along," he supplied with a smirk.

"Yeesh Shika-kun ya don't have to be so mean," Hiromi narrowed her eyes at the Nara and jogged up next to him as they started to walk again.

He just rolled his eyes but a smirk still laid playfully on his facial features.

"Don't call me Shika-kun," Shikamaru grumbled at her, blush staining his cheeks slightly as he looked away.

Choji sniggered and shot Shikamaru a look. "Face it, she always calls you that. Your just lucky that Temari-san hasn't gotten ahold of it yet."

"Tch," he muttered but said nothing else.

"Temari?" Hiromi questioned with a sour look, the realization came to her. "I recognize that name. Subaku no Temari. Gaara's older sister. I remember that she has a thing for you, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru eyed the girls sour expression warily, but shook his head.

_"Troublesome girls,"_ he thought with a sigh.

"Neh, neh Hi-chan, You sound jealous," Choji raised an eyebrow at her, as they entered Team Ten's favorite barbecue place.

Hiromi looked at him incredulously.

"Choji, you have to be joking," she tutted with a scowl.

"Oi you guys over here!" Asuma's voice was heard from a booth in the far corner.

"Hello Asuma-sensei!" Hiromi grinned sliding into the booth next to Shikamaru.

Choji slid in next to Asuma who moved over.

"Welcome back Hiromi-san, I trust your mission went well," Asuma greeted with a smile.

"Of course," she replied with a nod. "Where's Ino by the way?"

"She couldn't come, busy at the flower shop," Choji shrugged.

Hiromi nodded but didn't say anything as the waitress came over to take their orders. They ordered and fell into a relaxed banter. Until Shikamaru brought up the recent attack that they had failed to mention to Hiromi.

"You mean to tell me that there was an attack and we weren't informed?" Hiromi questioned with a scowl.

"I guess Tsunade-sama didn't want to bring reinforcements that were on missions already," Choji shrugged, while stuffing his face with beef and rice.

Hiromi chewed her rice with a sour look, then rolled her eyes.

"Right, let me guess someone managed to take out the threat, didn't they?" Hiromi noted pointing her chopsticks elsewhere.

Hiromi sighed, maybe it wasn't that serious.

_"But still, she should have alerted us and kept us on standby,"_ she thought idly.

Shikamaru gave her a side look, and patted her knee under the table. He was trying to comfort her. She gave him a look, but smirked and flicked his hand off her knee. She stared at him with a look, and he also countered her look with one. As they had a silent conversation, with Shikamaru trying to comfort the girl in an odd way. Asuma eyed them warily as he eat his rice diligently. Shikamaru always had to meddle with the strange and difficult girls, it was like a plague to him. Temari and Hiromi being a very prime example to that.

XX

_(Flashback... A few years ago..)_

_"Asuma-sensei, girls are all a pain," A thirteen year old Shikamaru complained, as he and his teacher laid in a field watching the clouds._

_Sarutobi Asuma grabbed his cigarette and exhaled the nicotine smoke with a chuckle._

_"Of course they are, they're women after all," Asuma said with mirth. "Ino troubling you? Don't tell me you like her."_

_Shikamaru sat up and looked at his teacher with a bored stare._

_"I don't," he said and rubbed his forehead. "But I'm not sure how to get her to stop bugging me."_

_A deep laugh came from Asuma._

_"Shikamaru, she's your teammate. Naturally she's allowed to bug you," he said turning to the kid, but he noticed his expression and smirked. "But we're not talking about Ino. Are we?"_

_A bit of red tinged the Nara's cheeks and he looked away. The two stayed in silence before Shikamaru spoke._

_"It's Hiromi, I can't seem to understand her. It's frustrating me," he muttered. "She's just so confusing."_

_Asuma leaned back on his arms looking at the clouds._

_"You will eventually, Hiromi is a bright girl. It won't be that hard if you try and really figure her out," Asuma said in a light tone, twisting the cigarette again between his fingers. "You'll get it, I know you can."_

_A/N:_

_Thank you for reading. :)_

_Please do leave any reviews. I want to know how I'm doing in respects to this._

_Chapter two will be up soon. Hopefully. _

_Till next chapter._


End file.
